KirkxSpock song drabbles
by strudelcutie427
Summary: A bunch of short one-shot drabbles based on songs. Hope you enjoy. Pairing: KirkxSpock slash.
1. Coming Clean

Green Day - Coming Clean

Spock stood, looking apalled, at the man in front of him - or moreso the things he suggested. These were rites of passage for humans? These -- mind altering substances, intercourse outside of a comitted relationship - for fun?

The thought didn't appeal to Spock very much.

"What, you've never tried any of this stuff?" Kirk laughed at the officer in front of him.

"Absolutely not. I am a Vulcan. We don't indulge ourselves in this kind of behavior. To do such damage would be illogical."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "You've never lusted after anybody, then? You're half human. I'm sure there's been someone who's caught your eye. Hell, you've probably just been straight up horny -"

"I have not," Spock protested flatly, but his voice cracked at hearing this boy - this boy he'd only known a month, and even then had barely talked to - accuse him of such things. Kirk smirked.

"You just gave yourself away. You may be a man by the ways of Vulcan - but your human manhood has been severely undernourished." Kirk grasped Spock's hand and dragged him out of the crowded room - and into a broom closet. He pulled out a couple cans of beer and smirked. "Step one of your initiation into manhood. Drink up - it'll help prepare you for the next step."


	2. Scumbag

Scumbag - Green Day

"Why are you here... _Captain?_" Spock uttered, spitting out the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. His captain hadn't made an appearance at his quarters yet that wasn't just that one thing - that one thing that Spock could absolutely never refuse. No matter how... _illogical..._ the act was. No matter how many Vulcan codes went against it. No matter how badly he wanted to turn this man away, tell him he wasn't interested. But once James Kirk put his face near Spock's, and Spock felt his hot breath as his captain moved in to press their lips together - and reach for Spock's hand, for Vulcan kisses - he never could. His lust overcame him every damn time - and he hated himself for it.

Kirk moved in like he was going to enter Spock's quarters whether Spock wanted him to or not, but then he paused and drifted backwards, almost sheepishly. Sheepish? This was something he'd never seen in his captain before. Kirk was bold, he was rash. He was downright dumb sometimes. But he had no shame. And he'd certainly never been sheepish.

"Hey, Spock. I was... just wondering..."

"I already know." Kirk looked flabbergasted and suspicious.

"You do?"

"I do. You wish to come into my quarters and pressure me into having intercourse." Kirk froze, seeming shocked that Spock expected such a thing, then seemed to realize that that was why he would show up.

"Oh. Well, actually, that wasn't..." Spock saw some embarrassment creep across the human's face - another emotion that he'd never seen Kirk display, not even once.

And it made him want him even more.

_The one time I have wished him to make an advance..._

"I was actually just wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat with me, then maybe play some chess, or watch a movie?" Now it was Spock's turn to be flabbergasted - and he wasn't as successful as he would have liked in his attempt to hide it.

"Captain, are you asking me... on a date?" Kirk stared at the floor, blushing slightly at the word, then nodded. "Oh. I - I believe it would be illogical, but this would not be the first time you've proved me wrong on that front." Kirk looked up hopefully, catching the Vulcan's suspicious eye. "That is acceptable. Come into my quarters for a moment while I prepare." Kirk stepped nervously into his first officer's quarters - a familiar, comforting setting, though the only times he'd been there were for sex. Sex that, while amazing, had not been enough of a bond to the Vulcan - as much as he hated to admit it, he was falling head over heels, and he needed the Vulcan - to love him, to want him, without being pressured.

He fidgeted awkwardly, standing by a wall as Spock disappeared into an adjoining bathroom, presumably to change. Kirk had to smile a bit at the newness of it all - being nervous about asking someone out, rather than flirting shamelessly until they went home with him. Fretting about rejection - who would reject him? He was hot - and not to mention the captain of the flagship of the federation. Other than Uhura, of course - but it seemed she had a thing for pointy eared men.

_Seems I do, too_, Kirk thought grimly, staring in the direction of the bathroom. As if he heard his thoughts, the bathroom doors slid open - and Spock stepped out. Kirk froze, eyes wide - his first officer was in nothing but a pair of briefs! The sense of shock was multiplied tenfold when he realized whose briefs they were. A pink twinge appeared on the captain's cheeks. _Oops. I was wondering where I'd left those._ Spock approached, and Kirk stepped forward, holding up his hand in protest.

"Spock, I -" The Vulcan didn't give him a chance to finish his words. With his Vulcan strength he easiluy overcame the frail human in front of him, pinning him to the wall and kissing him passionately - in both human and Vulcan forms. Kirk broke the kiss long enough to finish what he was trying to say. "I _love you!"_

"I feel the same for you," Spock murmured in the most sincere tone Kirk had ever heard him use. "Jim," he added, testing the sound, before returning to what he had been doing previously.

This wasn't exactly why the captain had shown up - but he was happy with the outcome nonetheless.


	3. So Yesterday

So Yesterday - Hilary Duff

"So... that's it?" Jim Kirk asked, looking his (now-ex) lover directly in the eyes. "It's over?"

"Yes... captain," Spock replied, as if nothing had happened between them. Kirk nodded solemnly - there was no arguing with a Vulcan. Maybe it was best not to argue. Things hadn't been right for a while anyway...

"Do you mind if I keep your -- your shirt? The off-duty shirt you left in my quarters." Spock looked him over, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "I just mean -- it looks better than me anyway," he added, jokingly, trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I believe that will be acceptable." The Vulcan turned and walked nonchalantly. Kirk went home and held the shirt to his face. It still smelled just like him.

But things happened, Kirk knew. Sometimes it just didn't work out. And he knew it'd all be okay in the end.


	4. Wake Up

Wake Up - Hilary Duff

Spock heard all sorts of rumors about himself.

Some of them true. Some of them not so much. About his mental state or how he felt about Vulcan. Or... about the captain. James T. Kirk.

Sure. He was attractive - for a human male. But Spock was Vulcan. It would be illogical --

and then something happened that Spock had fought since his birth.

His human side broke through. And he didn't care.

Spock hurried down to the captain's quarters.

"Captain. Jim," he greeted with a smile. Jim blinked in understandable surprise. "We're in orbit of Earth, correct?"

"Of course. You already knew that, Spock. You didn't need to ask me. What's going on?"

"Come on. Let's beam down - have a night on the town."

"Spock, is there something wrong with you? Maybe we should get you down to Sick Bay..."

"No. Come on," he insisted, tugging on Jim's arm. Jim stumbled into the corridor and he followed along behind Spock.

"Are you serious? You seem completely different," Jim insisted.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Spock asked, eyes twinkling as he pulled the captain into a hug. At this Jim pulled out a communicator.

"Kirk to McCoy. Something's going on with--" Spock closed the communicator and tossed it aside.

"Let's go," he said again, pulling Jim towards the transporter room.

"But where will we go?" Jim asked, finally compromising - he'd go down with him. But he'd be keeping a very close eye on his friend.

"I don't know. New York, Hollywood, London, Paris. I've heard that Tokyo is a pretty nice area." Everything about him was different. He was more friendly - more openly friendly, rather.

"I suppose."

"No matter where we end up, there'll be something going on."

The Vulcan pulled his friend and kissed him passionately - a full human kiss, right on the lips. And suddenly Jim was sold to whatever Spock wanted to do that night.


	5. Why Not?

Why Not - Hilary Duff

"I do not believe my father would approve of these -- these actions," Spock protested, pushing Kirk away. "They are not a traditional part of Vulcan culture."

"Yeah, but Spock- you're part human. Come on. You can't be Vulcan all the time. Have you ever wondered what you're missing out on? Stop and smell the flowers once in a while... let go and find out how things will work out. Logic isn't the only thing in life. You'll never enjoy life until you take some chances. Break away from the norm. Do what you want to do, not what _Vulcan culture_ wants you to." All through this insightful speech, Kirk was attempting to get at Spock's waistband, or to reach for his lips. Spock sighed.

"I suppose you have a point... _captain_. However I do not feel _comfortable_ engaged in such acts with a superior officer. Are you pleased at this?"

"Superior officer? Spock, you're my first officer and you're one of my best friends." Kirk sighed. "I won't force you into anything. But try to think of it this way: Why not? It's an experience I know you would enjoy. I don't think rank needs to play any part in this, why I've--" Kirk froze as Spock's head shot up to glare at his captain. "...I won't finish that sentence. Try to live a little, Spock."

He stood up and started toward the door.

"If you need me, I'll be in the Sick Bay. Bones wants to do an inspection." Kirk rolled his eyes.

Spock's eyes had narrowed.

Why not, indeed.


	6. Why Do You Want Him?

Why Do You Want Him - Green Day

"Captain. I notice that chasing after this woman has left you very upset. I find it illogical that you would continue to chase her when she has not answered any of your messages, and she's no longer even on board this ship." Jim Kirk was sitting on the edge of his first officer's bed, tears running down his face. It wasn't a condition Jim usually found himself in - and even less often that someone else found him. Spock had never seen the captain upset over a woman, and was shocked - and even slightly upset - to see his friend hurting in such a manner.

"I can't explain it, Spock. I'm not used to having women reject me, but for some reason whenever one does it's the one that really matters to me." Spock was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. He had a sense of protectiveness over this man who'd cheated, snuck aboard a ship, tried to start a mutiny, insulted his mother's memory for him to have an emotional response - basically broken every rule in Starfleet, and of the culture he was raised in - that he still didn't understand.

"I still don't understand," Spock stated softly, pained inside that he couldn't help his friend to feel better. In an attempt, he reached for Jim's hand and carressed in it what he hoped was a friendly manner to a human - he didn't want to think about what it was to a Vulcan. Kirk's eyes widened and he smiled slightly at his friend. Spock winced - perhaps the captain knew what it meant to a Vulcan. Perhaps the captain thought...

"What don't you understand?" Spock breathed a slow, steady sigh of relief. If he did know - at least he wasn't going to bring it up just yet.

"She's rejected you every step of the way, she's hurt you so deeply. Why do you want her?" Kirk breathed deeply.

"I don't know. Something about her is... just..." he sighed. "But even if I can't have her. I have the best first officer - and best friend - that anyone could ask for," he murmured, returning the Vulcan gesture with unnerving accuracy. Spock gasped audibly - the captain did know. And he hadn't rejected him for it - the exact opposite.

"Captain?"

"You're my best friend, Spock. I won't hurt you the way she did me."


	7. Don't Stop Believin'

Don't Stop Believin - Journey

"Do you know why I left Vulcan to come to Starfleet, Captain?" Spock asked quietly. They were sitting in a quiet room with a great view of space, playing chess.

Kirk frowned. "Yeah. You've told me this story - you'd been bullied on Vulcan, and you were indignant at the council believing that your mother was a handicap, right?" Spock shook his head and smiled slightly, a smile that would be imperceptible to anyone other than his best friend. He nodded his head towards the 'window'.

"Those played a part, but there was another reason. Vulcan was so small. I had to get out of there or I'd have gone insane." There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "I wished to get out and meet new people - I also wished to get away from the bullies, of course. I hoped I'd be accepted better somewhere else."

"Do you feel you've accomplished those goals?"

"Clearly, I made it somewhere larger," Spock replied, raising an eyebrow and staring at the viewer. "And I've certainly met new people." Spock reached unconsciously for Kirk's hand under the table. Kirk smiled and waited for Spock to continue to the third goal - the most important one, he felt. But Spock made no further comments.

"Do you feel accepted here?" Spock smiled, a full, beautiful smile. The first time he'd ever seen his first officer smile.

"More than I ever have anywhere else, Captain. The crew is more than satisfactory and everyone is friendly enough. And," he continued, his voice bordering on flirting, "our captain is the best in Starfleet. Joining Starfleet was the best decision I've ever made."


	8. What Dreams are Made Of

What Dreams Are Made Of - Hilary Duff

"Space sure is beautiful."

"Jim?" Spock looked up at his captain - and lover.

"What?"

"I don't understand why you're commenting. We've been in space for nearly a year," he stated. Jim grinned.

"Because it is. Look how bright the stars are shining and the planets are kind of like marbles." Jim reached over and cupped the Vulcan's face gently. "It makes me feel like I belong. I never belonged anywhere before Starfleet."

"Perhaps that's what makes us right for each other," Spock murmured.

"Somewhere I belong and somebody to love," Jim replied softly, smiling. "You know, Spock, I think this is what dreams are made of."


	9. She Wants to Dance with Me

She Wants to Dance With Me - Rick Astley

Jim Kirk's reputation preceded him: a slut. A womanizer. SO when he approached his first officer and asked him to dance, Spock was understandably wary. But the captain just wouldn't take no for an answer, and Spock found himself out on the dancefloor. Jim's hands made no attempt to explore Spock's body, and he seemed content to dance with him rather than seduce him. He wrapped his arms around Spock's waist and held him tight, swaying to the music. Spock rested his hands Jim's hips, and Jim smiled up at him. Spock was confused.

"Captain, I do not understand," Spock murmured later. Jim had lured Spock back to his quarters, and they were lying together in his bed. But they were cuddling, still fully clothed, and sharing Vulcan kisses - a practice Jim said he had looked up on the ship's computer. The lights were low - and yet they were drifting off to sleep.

"You're different, Spock. I know I'm a manwhore and I've seduced half of the woman on this ship. I actually like you - I don't want to scare you away. I'm not looking for a one night stand this time." Jim wiggled out of the bed and extended a hand to his Vulcan friend. "Will you dance with me?"


End file.
